rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Raltin Avarr
Raltin Avarr "Home is where I find rest, no matter how short it be. Friends? They are the only family i need, and I will always be there when they need me." -Raltin "It is not the north that makes the Fremennik, but our long standing traditions and values" -Raltin "Raltin Avarr! Master of beasts!" -Alrekr Ormr Raltin Avarr is a character roleplayed by the player with the same username as the character. History (Beware! Tis A Long Read!) As a child, Raltin was a restless one, and always looking for some way of adventure. He has no siblings, finding friendship with many other children in Rellekka while growing up. When came the time that he passed the trials at age fifteen, his restlessness compelled him to leave his homeland in search of adventure and some great truth. For five years he roamed gielinor, becoming efficient in other ways of combat rather than the traditional sword or axe of his people, but during those five years he saw many injustices and was in many a conflict, tearing at him on the inside and eventually turning him bitter and cruel. He eventually fell in with some unsavory group and began a career of murder. He carried on with killing for coin, but he was not in the group for money, in it he found brotherhood, he found a new family in the lands away from his home, for just before he joined the cut-throats he had recieved news of his parents death, killed by dagannoth while out fishing for the anual tuna. The death of his parents had been the last straw for Raltin, and finally broke his good nature inside. For five more years he stayed with the killers, but a twist of fate brought him back from the brink of evil. He had fallen in love with a woman from Burthorpe, and they enjoyed a brief time together before the trolls burned her home while he was away. He returned to the wreckage and felt the pain of loss once more, and in his grief he went alone to the barricades to take as many trolls as he could, he fell eventually, but some soldiers managed to drag him away. When he came to, he was in a hut in Taverly, being tended to by druids. Broken inside, he stayed in Taverly, not wishing to go back to his brotherhood. In the time that he stayed he began to see light in honerable living again, for the druids took him in, a stranger that they had never met before and shared what they could with him, at no thought of their own gain. He stayed with them for a time, learning what he could from them on the art of summoning, at which he became a natural, better at it than most other skills he had learned in his life. Summoning did not interfere with his personal belief on runes, of which nearly all fremennik share, and he accepted without hesitation. The time came when he finally returned to Rellekka, finding his old family hall dusted and with no others in it since his parents died, he was welcomed back to Rellekka by old friends and quickly reaserted himself into the fremennik way of life, living as honerably as he could to atone for his past misdeeds. Eventually he began to learn from Thorkir Bravery an ancient bit of knowledge held by the Bravery and Avarr clans since they first came to the new world, in which both clans took turns "stoking the fires", and he carried on with that tradition. He met his wife Jikuri at Rellekka, soon after his return, and the two are now happily married. With his training in the art of summoning, he quickly found he could communicate with beasts and soon found a role in keeping his homeland safe of dangerous animals, not by killing them, but by taming them so that they would obey. During his time back home he gained political power and was eventually put on the jarl seat on Jatizso when the fremennik had control of it again for a brief time, gaining his council seat before earning the title of jarl of the isles, and he continued to hold his position long after that with his wise yet bull-headed decisions. He later explored the depths of Daemonheim with his good friend Jardar. He remained in rellekka til came the age of thirty, having returned at age twenty-five, and soon after reaching his third decade, great fighting began over the land of Rellekka. He fought in many of the wars which eventually lead to the great battle with the Rovin clan of the islands and Kandarin to the south, of which was an underhanded attempt at invasion by both sides and the fremennik were put on the defensive. They were forced to surrender, but not before the death of some of his friends, Alrekr Ormr and Thorkir Bravery included. Rellekka remained in fremennik possession but with great limits to freedom, and many fremennik abandoned the north for the invading warmongers. Raltin was among this group, and he began his wanderings again, with his wife at his side and his good friend Grimvarr the raven, of whom he hatched from an egg a short time before meeting his future wife. He roamed Gielinor again, calling home wherever he found it and staying with the splintered groups of his nomadic bretheren, which now form villages dotting the south. A small time later, the Rovin family began to die off, and with the resurrection of Thorkir Bravery who once again took charge, the fremennik were given the kingdoms of Etceteria and Miscellania, of which they soon made into a free mans land with a small limited control government, like that which they once had in Rellekka. Raltin held Jarlship of the keep of Etceteria, and considered to soon take the Jarl position of Miscellania should Thorkir have left once Rellekka returned to Fremennik hands, and planned hand down the Jarl position of Etceteria to a person chose by the Fremennik council. Once resuming his role in politics, Raltin began to grow weary of the small island life, and longed to resume his travels. To that end, he left Etceteria in caring hands to be reclaimed by him once he returned, and so he once again began to journey across the lands of gielinor; from the deserts to the jungles, he now roams with adventure in his heart again. Family History His family name goes back to when the Fremennik first arrived on Gielinor, along with the Bravery family. His family and the Bravery clan have long "stoked the fires", a mysterious thing in its own right, involving both clans long standing traditions in seership and leader roles. His name is derived from his hero ancestor Avarr, whos exploits were long since lost to time and are remembered by few. His family colors are deep blue to moderate blue with ivory white trimmings around flags or the cloaks which his few family members sport. Personality Raltin is at many times grim yet determined, but his general mood is friendly. He is outgoing in the pursuit of peace, and does not like the hardships war brings, having felt enough pain and loss from such conflicts. Though preferring peace, he wont hesitate to try and bring down those who threaten the people he cares for. Due to his complicated past, he has a multitude of characteristics that sets him apart from others. Abilities He can fight with any sword or axe, be it big or small, and can shoot a bow and be a sneaky sort when required. His connection to the seer like qualities his family has long since held and with his druidic training, raltin prefers to fight along side trusted companions he brings from the spirit plane to aid him in battle. He is a tamer of animals, another ability he picked up at his time with the druids, and has enlisted the aid of creatures during war that he took time to train, such as wolves into vicious war animals. Away from combat he is a decent smith, but not with normal materials, but with odd and rare metals. He is a bard of good skill, and can play memorized songs on a lyre. Appearance Raltin is of average height with brown hair and hazel geen eyes, he wears his standard family colored cloak most times, especially while traveling, while switching to different attire on most other occasions. Category:Fremennik Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guthixian Category:Humans Category:Seer Category:Neutral Category:Political Figure